Hope 101
Hope Valley or Hope 101 is the first place you will see in LifeAfter after the Tutorial. |sandstone= |granite= |glass= |hemp_rope= |tape= |lv._1_armor_materials= |glue= |tungsten_rod= |lv._1_mechanics_material= |bandage= |adrenalin_injection= |flash_bomb= |smoke_bomb= |fiberglass= |camp_munitions_box= |pig= |wheat_seed= |cow= |sheep= |common_fertilizer= |drill_engine_oil= }} You are in a safezone as long as you stay here. It means nobody can hurt you and you will not see any Infected Hope Valley is the beginning of your story. You can learn more about the game while you finish the Tasks. Also it is your first "Gilde" Camp You can find other people to play with them. Or you can join another camp and meet new friends and a lot of more things to do. Environment Friendly Farming You can not gather from trees nor stones. But you can buy some items you may need to craft some special things from Vendor NPC's. Infected File:Infected_Beetle_like_Giant_Hope_Valley.png Animals NPC's There a lot of NPCs in Hope Valley. You need to talk to the most of them in the first task. Sellable Items In LifeAfter you found sometimes Items with no special use for you. But you still can make money with them. Go to a Vendor NPC and sell them. Events Transport Supplies You need to Team up with another person. After that you need to talk to she ask you which Transport you want to take. After your choice your and your Teammember switch the phase. You both are standning on a car and need to fire every Infected away. If you finish the Task you will recive some nice stuff. Common Supplies Reward= |-| Rare Supplies Reward= |-| Precious Supplies Reward= Furniture Recycling Hope 101's Furniture Shop requies a lot of Construction Materials to maintain buildings between 11:00-14:00 and 17:00-20:00. When completing a task, you'll get a Vigor Repleshing Ultra-luxury Premier Drumstick and 500 New Dollars. You can complete 1 task at most during each task slot. It is easy to gather 30 construction materials if you team up. Talk to to finish your task Aerial Ace Tasks Hope 101 Cooking Expert Map Exploration In LifeAfter, you will go over exploration quests where you need to discover locked chests. You have to discover 4 locked chest in this zone. Subsequent to finishing these quests, you will get 1000 . And for every chest, you will get 800 and some items like . In this guide, we will discuss where to discover these chest in Hope 101. File:Hope_Valley_101_Treasure.jpg NOTE: You will face some difficulties in these locations. It doesn't matter which server. The chests are mostly different you should search in similar area to find the chests. Leave To leave Hope 101 you simple need to walk to the helicopter. After access the helicopter you can choose the first tab. Category:Places Category:Hope 101 Category:Lime Category:Sandstone Category:Granite Category:Glass Category:Hemp Rope Category:Tape Category:Lv. 1 Armor Materials Category:Glue Category:Tungsten Rod Category:Lv. 1 Mechanics Material Category:Bandage Category:Adrenalin Injection Category:Flash Bomb Category:Smoke Bomb Category:Fiberglass Category:Camp Munitions Box Category:Pig Category:Cow Category:Sheep Category:Wheat Seed Category:Fertilizer Category:Drill Engine Oil Category:Furniture Recycling Category:Transport Supplies Category:Combat Mastery Category:Gathering Mastery Category:Commom Supplies Quest Chest Category:Rare Supplies Quest Chest Category:Precious Supplies Quest Chest Category:New Dollar Category:Ultra-luxury Premier Drumstick